Finding him
by kelly2000
Summary: Lizzie McGurie t.v show never happened. Lizzie's cousin is getting
1. Being asked

hey everyone well this is my first try so be nice buh bye  
  
Lizzie McGurie t.v show never happened. Lizzie's cousin is getting married and she gets to be a bridemaid. Miranda, her best friend is invited. She gets to wear a gorgeous dress, get her make-up and hair done and have a great time with her best friend ever.One thing Lizzie didn't count on that night was falling in love. But then again who plans that out? Based on a true story...of mine  
  
"Lizzie" my mom yelled."Andrew and Nicole are the phone and they want to talk to you, pick up!"  
  
"K mom i got it" I yelled back.  
  
I heard the click of the phone telling me my mom had hung up.  
  
"Hello?" I said. It was strange that they were calling, my cousin and his fiance.  
  
Andrew and me are close and everything but were like eight years a part and we usually don't talk on the phone I could only wonder what they wanted.  
  
"Hey kid whats up? Its your favourite cousin and favourite soon to be cousin-in-law"  
my cousin said. He sounded happy.  
  
"I don't know if you can call me kid anymore old man I'm turning 16 in like a month.  
I'm growing up" I replied laughing. I acted like I hated his nickname for me but I loved that he had a name for me. I called him old man to piss him off too it made me feel like we had a sort of special bond which i know we did.  
  
" You'll always be my little cousin though and I don't think you can consider 23 old just yet. Wait 7 years will you?" He joked back.  
  
" Yea yea whatever. So what do you want?" I said smiling. He would never take me seriously and I would never mean that seriously when talking to him.  
  
Andrew was more like a big brother to me. He had been my sponsor for my confirmation and was always looking out for me. I was with him when he first met Nicole, his fiance,  
5 years ago. Nicole thought it was sweet that he was taking his little cousin to the movies. I had and she was out for a night with a bunch of her friends. They started talking and became an official couple a couple of months later. So I think my cousin should be eternally grateful to me for the rest of his life.  
  
" Well since your being so rude I think i just might make you wait in suspense" my cousin said jokingly. I could hear his finace in the backround yelling at him to give her the phone.  
"Oh no Nicole's yelling at me, ok ok take the phone I surrender."  
  
" Hey Lizzie, its Nikki how are you?" I heard her asking me she sounded sort of breathless.  
She had probably been wrestling like my cousin for the phone. They were so cute.  
  
Nicole is a great girl and she's gorgeous. She had long brown hair to her back highlighted with blonde. She has a pretty face with an hourglass figure. I totally love her I joke a lot that Nicole should be my real cousin. My cousin got lucky. But my cousin isn't what you would call ugly either. He's what you call tall, dark, and handsome and he has a great smile. He has been their for me when I needed him the most and I'll never be able to thank him enough for that. In a lot of ways I hope to be like her.  
  
" Thank God someone sane has finally come to the phone, I'm good how about you what are you guys up to" I said with a smile.  
  
" I'm good. Your cousin and I were sitting her talking about the wedding and since we had a date picked out we thought we would start picking out the bridal party. Well so far I have Emma as my maid of honour and Amy, Kelly, and you if you want as our bridesmaid.  
So do you want?" Nicole asked with a smile because she already knew my answer.  
  
" Oh my gosh of course I would be honoured, this is sooo cool. I get to be a bridesmaid. Thank-you guys so much" I said all this very fast and very loud.  
  
Andrew and Nicole had gotten engaged about 1 year ago. They said they would wait until they both graduated from college to start making plans. They had just graduated in May 2004 and their wedding date was October 11, 2005. I couldn't believe they had picked me it was a shock but I loved shocks.  
  
" Yea yea your just lucky Nicole likes you, nah I'm joking I had to pick you. Your my favorite cousin" Mike said.  
  
" Aww thanks Mike. I love you guys" I said back to him. I was truly touched.  
  
"The only problem is Lizzie that your usher is going to be Matt" Mike teased. I knew he was kidding. Matt was my bratty little brother. He was at age 12, three years younger than me and extremely annoying.  
  
" Haha very funny Micheal, don't worry Lizzie your usher is my brother David. I don't believe you guys have ever met but I'm sure you'll get a long...at least better than you and Matt do" Nicole said.  
  
" Well we've gotta start calling everyone else your the first bridesmaid we called, so we'll talk you to you later bye" Mike said.  
  
" Ok and thanks again guys bye, take care" I said.  
  
I hung up the phone smiling. I know that it was weird that I was this excited but still this was a day I got to get my make-up and hair done wear a beautiful dress (hopefully) and take lots of pictures. Thats like a dream for any normal 16 year old girl. I ran to my calendar,14 months away, oh well I can't wait. 


	2. He wasn't my prince

Hey guys I forgot to say i dunt own nething except the storyline blah blah blah just dutn sue...enjoy and plz review  
  
----------------------------------6 months later----------------------------------------------  
  
As I got into my car I was so thankful that I had gotten my license on my 16th birthday,  
When I was leaving my mom was getting all teary eyed on how fast I was growing up. I couldn't believe how emotional she was being. She was only fourty she wasn't supposed to be going through menopause yet. Ew thats just to disgusting to think about. Thank God she didn't come with me it would have been so embarassing. But come on its a fitting for a bridesmaid dress.  
  
I don't even want to see what shes going to be like for my wedding. Well thats even if I get married. Right now I seem to be scaring them away more than anything. Now don't get me wrong I don't think I'm ugly or anything. I'm pretty decent I think, I'  
have green eyes, long blonde hairm and even thought I have never been fat I've slimmed down a lot since Junior High. At 5'2"I'm 125 pounds.  
  
So i don't understand why guys seem to run from me. My now ex-boyfriend, Josh, of one week after a one year relationship just broke up with me because "we weren't right for each other". Like hello, he couldn't of told me this the first 11 months we were going out. No he has to wait until we've just finished going out for a year to end it. Asshole. And another thing what am i not 'right' for. Its not like I'm looking for a husband, holy shit I'm only 16! I think the real reason Josh broke up with me is becausue he wanted to take the physical part of our relationship farther. I wasn't ready so he told me we weren't 'right for each other' just so he wouldn't look like a complete asshole.  
  
Well to bad I think he's an asshole no matter what! So right now I'm going through my 'I hate guys stage', I'll get over it in awhile. Until then BEWARE to all people of the opposite sex.  
  
As I drove the 30 minute drive to the dress makers house where the fitting would take place I thought about all this. Then I remembered the conversation between my best friend Miranda and myself a few days ago.  
  
----------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------  
  
It was the day Josh had broke up with me and Miranda had come to my house armed with Ben and Jerry's ice cream and chick flicks for a sleepover in hopes to cheer me up. I had cried for awhile but for someone who had just gotten dumped after a year I wasn't doing that bad if I do say so myself. I had really liked Josh and even told him I loved him. But I don't think I ever really did, love him that is. Not that their was anything wrong with Josh he was good looking with his dark brown hair, hazel eyes and toned body. He was sweet and caring but good looks and good personality isn't the only thing that makes you love someone. I don't know what was missing but something was.  
  
Anyways me and Miranda had finished watching the movies at around midnight and stayed up to talk.  
We started talking about our past relationships. We were laying down in my basement whispering to each other even though their was no need because my parents wouldn't hear even if we were talking loudly. They were very sound sleepers.  
  
Miranda and me had been giggling about a old crush of ours Ethan Craft and the silly stuff we had done to get him to notice him when Miranda had quieted down and looked at me seriously before saying " Lizzie how far did you and Josh get?"  
  
I smiled shocked that Miranda had asked me that "Isn't that a bit personal Miranda?" I asked.  
  
She gave me one of her trademark evil grins before saying "Yes, it would be IF i wasn't your best friend."  
  
I laughed " Not that I know why. Well we made out obviously and we did a lot of serious petting.  
well mostly he did but thats about it"  
  
She gave me a weird look before saying " Under or over?"  
  
"Mostly over but nothing went below the pants" I said my eyes wide.  
  
She looked at me quizzically before saying "Liz don't you think you took things kinda...slow"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I should have seen that coming. I took a deep breath this was going to be hard to explain. " Miranda do you believe in soulmates?" Cuz I do. I believe that I'm meant to something as serious as sex with that one special person. Its not like I'm saying I'm not gunna have sex before I'm married but I wanna save myself for the right person. I didn't take it any farther with Josh because it didn't feel right. I know theirs this guy that when i meet him it will just be right. We'll just click you know. I'll know the second I meet him, the second we touch, the second we kiss that hes the one. He might not be the person I marry but he'll be the person that I'll never forget.  
  
" Aww thats sweet but Liz don't you think thats a bit..." She trailed off.  
  
" Unrealistic?" I finished. " Yea I know but I don't nko theirs something that stopped me from going all the way with Josh. He's a great guy but I don't think he would've ever been the guy I lost my virginity to. ."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes hugged me and said " Lizzie it's really refreshing to find someone as optimistic as you. I love that about you. Lizzie my little forever virgin!"  
  
I grabbed a pillow and hit her "Oh whatever!" I screamed.  
  
------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------  
  
As I pulled into the dress makers driveway I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Nicole's number. It rang once before she picked up.  
  
" Hey Lizzie I just saw you pull up come through the front door and come downstairs, everyone's here" Nicole said quickly before hanging up.  
  
The design for the dress was beautiful (THANK GOD). It was a plain strapless dress that went down to my ankles it had fake diamonds outlining the top of the dress. I loved it. The fitting took about 30 minutes for all four girls. Nicole was buying her dress in New York. It was supposedly her dream dress and I couldn't wait to see how gorgeous she looked in it.  
  
I met Nicole's best friend Emma and her younger cousin Amy who happened to be my age. We instantly got along and as we were leaving we exchanged emails. Kelly my cousin was their too she was 5 years older than us so even though we got along we weren't exactly the best of cousins. Oh well now with Amy their it should be even more fun.  
  
I can't wait. 8 months to go. I love weddings and what makes this wedding even more special is how crazy in love my cousin and Nicole are. You can tell that they are soulmates. I sighed.  
Now if only I could have that!!!  
  
As I drove home I was still anti-men but I knew my fairy-tale and prince charming were still waiting for me. 


	3. Dress Rehersal

Hello...sorry about the mistake mike is a future character in my storybut thnx for reviewing neways. and yes david is gordo...gordo is david...well i dunt own nething...plz read and review thanks so much byebye  
please review b/c i don't want to continue if noone's gunna read it  
----------------------------------------8 months later---------------------------------------  
  
Oh my God. I couldn't believe how fast time flew by. It was the the night before the wedding and the dress rehersal was tonight. I was waiting for Amy, Nicoles cousin to come pick me up since we were both going to sleep over Nicole's house. I was so excited. Andrew had asked me awhile ago if I wanted to invite anyone special to the wedding and I had immediately said yes I wanted to invite Miranda. He laughed I knew he meant something more along the lines of a boyfriend but I didn't care, Miranda was very special to me even if she wasn't a guy. I just hope that Miranda Amy,  
get along. They better their the two people I'm closest to in the entire world besides my mom.  
  
I think the reason I'm looking forward to this night the most is because for one night I won't be worrying about what everyone else is thinking. I'm going to be surrounded by people I love and care about. My family. I won't have any guys their that I'll be nervous to do anything clutzy around which i normally do when I really like a guy. For once I had nothing to worry about. Thank God!!! I hadn't seriously dated since Josh. Sure I had gone on a few dates but nothing that developed into anything serious. I really liked my closest guy friend Mike but he had a girlfriend and I even though I didn't want to I really liked her. She was a really nice person. Even if I didn't like her I would never dream of getting in the way of their relationship. Mike was happy and I had to be happy for him. If it was meant to be it would hapen.  
  
I heard someone honk their horn and I knew it was Amy. "Mom Amy's here see you tommorrow at the church, bye love you" I yelled to my mom before leaving my house.  
  
Amy drove a 2002 mustang convertible. Pretty nice huh? Yea well she's been flipping burgers at Mcdonalds for the past 2 years and hasn't spent one penny until she bought her car so I think she deserves it. Her parents are going to pay insurance for her until she graduates college which I think is pretty lucky. But I can't complain. My parents had given me a car and told me to pay insurance.  
  
I got into the car and said a cheerful "Hey"  
  
"Hey you excited yet?" She asked me.  
  
I laughed and said " Girl, I've been excited ever since I found out I was going to be a bridesmaid"  
  
She grinned. " Yeah me two! I'm telling you were like cosmic twins its quite scary. So tell me are we bringing a date to the wedding" She asked smiling evilly. Her and Miranda would so get a long they were too alike not to.  
  
I looked at her like she was crazy and said "Hells no! How about you?"  
  
She gave me a pouty face and said "No! Me and Kyle just started dating I don't want to scare him off by introducing him to my family. I'll wait until he loves me too much"  
  
I laughed. She was crazy. But I was happy she wasn't bringing a date. Good good I want tommorow to be an all girls night!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
She sighed and gave me a pity look before saying "Lizzie I've known you for 8 months only but you seem to be very against guys."  
  
Damnit! She had caught me."I've had bad expierences. Right now I don't want to get seriously involved. I don't want me to be vulnerable like that ever again. "  
  
"Josh must have been your bad experience" she said, it wasn't a question it was a statement. "Well Liz I know thats its hard but you have to get over it. There are guys that are assholes,  
but their are also girls that are bitches. Thats just how it is"  
  
I pretended to yawn and rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know I know, its just right now I just want to have fun with my girls being single you know?"  
  
Amy smiled "of course I do, Kyle was the one who took me our of that stage of my life, the man hater stage"  
  
We both laughed as Amy parked into the Church parking lot. As we walked into the Church parking lot I could tell that a lot of people were already there. I hoped we weren't late.  
  
There were 4 ushers and 4 bridesmaid, plus the ring boy and flower girl. Amy was partnered with my cousin Nelson, Emma the maid of honour was with my cousins best man and best friend Alex, Kelly was with Nicoles cousin Brian, and last but not least I was with Nicole's brother David who was my age.  
  
"Lizzie please tell me Nelson is the one with the really cute smile" Amy pleaded to me.  
  
"Um... I don't know I don't really look at my cousin like that but he's the one beside the ring boy my little cousin, Nathan" I said scrunching my nose. Ew why would I look at my cousins smile?  
"Awww" I cooed "is that your sister Jessica she's adorable?" I asked pointing to a little blonde girl with blue eyes.  
  
"Yes and of course she's adorable she's related to me" Amy joked. " I would have driven her here but my mom won't let her in a car with me.  
  
I saw my cousin Andrew and Nicole wave me and Amy over. When we finished exchanging greetings Nicole and Andrew told me that David was late and for me to have a seat at the front of th church until he got their if I wanted. Instead I went to the back of the church to wait for David while everyone else was at the front. Amy quickly ran over to introduce herself to my cousin, what a flirt.  
  
"Oh crap am I late?" I heard a voice behind me say and I jumped. I turned around and saw this really cute guy. He was a few inches taller than me had dark short curly hair and clear blue eyes.  
He smiled when he say me looking at him and he had a really nice smile. I felt my heart start pounding and all I could think was "OHoH, I couldn't, no shouldn't, no wouldn 't fall for this guy, and as I felt my knees buckle I realized to late I already had"  
  
"Oh hi you must be David, I'm Lizzie. Your just a few minutes late so I wouldn't worry" I said nervously.  
  
"Oh hi I'm David sorry for being rude I was just worried my sister was going to kill me for being late. She's small but scary" He said while extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I think were supposed to go to the front of the church David" I said shaking his hand. I felt myself blush as I caught him checking me out even though I had been doing the same minutes ago.  
  
" Ok but just to tell you call me Gordo. Only my parents, my sister when shes mad and your cousin call me David. Gordo is a short form of my last name Gordon" He said smiling. He had such a nice smile.  
  
I laughed "Yeah I figured"  
  
We walked down to the front of the church while the priest explained to us how to walk down the church and he chose the order for us to walk in. Me and Gordo were the first of the bridesmaids and ushers since I was the shortest bridesmaid. We practised a few times and then we practised leaving the church after the ceremony would be completed.  
  
"Well I'm glad thats over" Gordo turned to me and said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I don't like walking in crowds I'm actually pretty shy. I'm afriad I'll fall flat on my face or something" he said laughing.  
  
AW he even laughed cute. I laughed back before saying "I'm sure you'll do fine"  
  
"Cross your fingers for me" he said jokingly.  
  
"I'll even cross my toes" I said back and he laughed.  
  
"Lizzie let's go we got to go back to Nicole's house early to help her with the rehersal dinner"  
Amy said to me almost bumping me into Gordo. Amy had perfect timing.  
  
As we droveto Nicole's house, Amy asked me what I thought of Gordo but I wouldn't answer any of her questions all I would do is smile. When we got to Nicole's house me and Gordo didn't really talk. He was making friends with my cousin Nelson and I was too busy helping out and hanging out with Amy. Plus I was to chicken shit. But everytime our eyes met he would smile and my stomache would fill with butterflies. Gordo went to sleep over at my cousins house since thats where all the ushers would be sleeping and all the bridesmaids would be sleeping at Nicole's.  
  
I wasn't too sure if I was looking forward to the wedding anymore. I already liked Gordo and I didn't know if I was ready to fall for a guy, because usually you fell right to the ground and it hurt, bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------------The Wedding-----------------------------------

Oh my gosh! I'm sooo tired. Besides the fact that me and Amy stayed up until 3 in the morning talking about anything and everything it was 7 in the morning and I was tired. The only reason we were up this early was because everyone had to be back at Nicole's at 11 to take pictures and the whole bridal party was going to the same salon. JOY. I didn't believe in waking up this early. The earliest I got up for school is 7:30 and thats if I have someone to impress. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Anyways me and Amy were on our way to the salon and let me tell you the girl never stops talking in 6 am for god sakes, she's lucky I love her. I'm not really a morning person. All i really did was nod and smlie once in a while. After we stopped for a coffee I was a BIT better but not that much.

We got to the salon around 7:30. I had to stop for food. I'mcranky if I don't have anything in my stomache this early. Me and Amie were the last to go so after we ate we tried sleeping but that didn;t work. It''s noisy ata salon even this early. Me and Amie were getting our hair done the same way. We were getting it put up half way in lose curls with our bangs straight.  
I was afreaid that the hair dresser would screw up my hair, I usually like doing it all on my own, but I didn't have the time or the patience or the will to do it. But i LOVED the way my hair turned out and Amy's turned out just as well. After that we had to wait for the make-up artist to get their. She got their at 9:30 she did our make-up and as me and Amy looked in the mirror we both looked at each ohter with big smiles and yelled "We look SOOO hot" and the whole bridal party started laughing at us. We got back to Nicoles at 10:45 and we didnd't think we would have enough time to get ready for teh photographer.

Our dresses had turned out gorgeous, they were navy blue and just above the ankle, tube top with sparkly diamonds as linging on the top. We were all in a rush but we managed to bedone on time and we had to take a ton of pictures. At 12:30 the bus showed up to pick us up, and let me tell you it was gorgeous, I felt like such a princess.

When we got to the church I could feel the butterfly's begin. What if I fell or somethign, I woudl never be able to live it down and I have sort of a reputattion for ebing a klutz. I fall everywehre on the sidewalk, walking down the stairs, walking up the stairs, ect. You name it and I've porbably fallen on it. And what was worse was that we had to meet our ushers a little less than half way so I had to walk down the aisle by myself for awhile before I would see David. Talk about nervous. As we lined up me and Amy were still talking and Nicole had to tell us to shutup like 10 times. The music began and we all immediately quieted down.

The flower girl an d ring boy went first and then I was up. I took a deep breath smiled at Amy and Nicole and began to walk down the aisle. When I saw David I couldn't help but smile, he looked so handsome and mature in his tux that I felt my heart jump out of my mouth and hit the floor at the same time. He smiled at me and we locked eyes until I met him half way. I coudln't help but thinking, this is what I want to feel when I walk dowwn the aisle one day to meet my husband. I knew I was getting ahead of my self but I coudln't help but feeling that this guy was special and would end up being special to me. When I reached him he whispered to me "You look absolutely gorgeous" I went so red and whispered back "Thanks"

Even though the actual chuch part was a tad boring I couldn't help noticing how handsome my cousin was and how gorgeous my cousin in law was. These two were so absolutely perfevct for one another. They fit each other perectly and they were so deeply in love with one another. I couldn't help but pray to God that one day I could be half as happy as they were.

After the ceremony the bridal party had to go take more pictures and me and David were able to have our first real conversataion. He got a little tipsy on the bus and you could see that he was having a good time. Even though it was mroe him and his family he always made sure I was included in everything and me and him had fun asking all the questions people ask when their interested. School, status, ect. So far I had learned he loved kids, which by the way is a big thing for me, he was single, went to a school near mines, and was close to his whole family. He stayed near me the whole time and even though he was a bit tipsy it seemed to make him a lot less shy which was a good thing in a way. Amy kept giving me her knowing looks and I waanted to give her a good kick to take that look of smugness off her face, brat.

They had chosen a nice park to take pictures at,it was really pretty, I loved the gardens. They took pictures of all the people in the bridal party and millions of Nicole and Andrew. They were a gorgeous couple. After the photographer asked if anyone else wanted to take pictures. Me and Amy of course took one together and some of the peolpe in the bridal party that had 'significant others' took pictures. After we were done the photographer asked "Anyone else?"

david had the cutest smile on his face and looked at me and said "what abouth me?" I knew he was a bit tipsy but still he looked adorbale. I think i was a bit tipsy too because what I did is something I would have never ever ever had done if I had been completely sober.

I gave him a big smile and said "You have someone me silly" and i grabbed his face and kissed his cheek and the photographer snapped the picture. After that we both knew we were doomed, noone was going to let us forget that and believe me they didn't. The whole bridal party bugged us for the rest of the night.

We got on the bus and began to head for the reception. On the way their me and David tried to stay away from each other to avoid people bugging us. I sat beside Amy. She bugged me about David even more but I had something on her now. She had been flirting with Nelson for the whole day so far. So we pretty much teased each other the whole way. When we got to the hall we got in line to greet the guests. After that David, Amy, Nelson, and I were pretty much inseperable for teh whole night. When Miranda came I introduced her to everyone and I'm happy to say that she got along with everyone, ecspecially my cousin Nelson. BOth Miranda and Amy kept him company the whole night, i wasn't erally bugged because I knew that Amy wasn't serious whens he flirted with my cousin, she really liked her boyfriend Kyle, and Amy was a big flirt and that was it.

During dinner David adn I found out more about each other, I found out he played ball hockey and he knew a lot of people I knew, including my ex. He knew what happened between us and agreed with me that he had been stupid dumping me. Even though I was scared I knew I was already falling for David, we just had clicked in a matter of a few hours, and I already felt more comfortable with him than I had with Jason, ever and that was after a year of dating. I knew that to fall for someone and take a chacne of being happy I had to take the chance of getting hurt.

At the end of the night I don't think either of us wanted it to end. We were afraid that the magic that had stayed with us, maybe the magic of young love like Nicole's and Andrew's, woudl be lost after the wedding, we exchanged email's and numbers and at the end of the night he walked me to Amy's door (yes I slept over again, but this is betetr news Mianda was coming to)  
and when he bent in to kiss me, I kissed back which is something I never do. I tend to hold back until I really know a guy.  
MY theory is that I don't want to waste something like a kiss on some guy who I don't like. YOu might see me as tight but I see it as me just protecting myself from harm. Okay besides the fact that I had to defend myself, back to the kiss, it was amazing, it was like I had told Miranda I would know how if a guy was special when I kissed him, well David is most definately knee shaking worthy, and he's also not a bad kisser.

When I walked into the house Miranda and Amy both had big smiles on their faces, they had been peeking, but it was nothing compared to the smile on my face. 


End file.
